Life is not that easy Time will only show
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: There's a time for everything. A time for being born. A time for dying. A time for friendships. A time for living. A time for romance. A time for humor. A time for heart break. A time for happiness. And most of all a time for forgiveness. Naruto forgive me for all the sins I created and he is now mine and only mine. I love him with all my heart. This is our story. Our time.


Life is not that easy. Time will only show.

Sasuke's P.o.v

There's a time for everything.

A time for being born.

A time for dying.

A time for friendships.

A time for living.

A time for romance.

A time for humor.

A time for heart break.

A time for happiness.

And most of all a time for forgiveness.

But will the time come for him to forgive me for what I did, time will only know. I thought to myself quietly as I sat at a bench thinking.

Thinking of all the pro's and con's of what I did to him over the years of your endless friendship and even when I betrayed him he still forgave me. Am I such a treasure to him, that he rejected the offer to him that has been a dream to him ever since he was young.

Am I such a treasure to him, that he even chased after me all those years just for me to come back to the village where he thinks I belonged since I was born there.

Am I such a treasure to him, that he will give up almost everything to him just for me to stay by is side now and forever.

Am I such a treasure to him, that he loves me forever and always and he tells me I'm beautiful in everyway no matter what people say. 'I shine like the moon and I am all he has ever wanted.' I quote him saying every time if I ask him why, why don't he go for someone more beautiful than me and prettier.

I can't live with him. I love everything about him as he loves everything about me. I love the way his bright blue eyes sparkle every time he laughs or has true joy in his eyes. I love the way he smiles or grin stupidly. I love the way he's goofy and sweet and kindhearted all the time. I love the way he's dependable when you need someone to count on and I love the way he is always shinning with love. I love the way he's beautiful and hot at the same time. I love the way he likes to protect people and I love the way he handles the situation calmly. I love his tan skin and his 3 lines on each cheek in everyway, sometimes I like to just run my hand through his nature soft blonde hair.

Yep, you guessed it. I'm in love with my best friend/now 3 month boyfriend ever since... It was before all this happen, it was during when we were still genin. I found out about this like in 1 month after we had that big C-Rank mission and I found out I was gay not long, I just put one and one together. Now here I am, living a life in the leaf village as a jounin and just decided to hang at a random grassland & enjoy my day off from missions and such and just think about life. I smiled as I thought about my blonde, I wished he was here right now. He would love the relaxation and I guessed me being here with him. He'll kiss me and say, 'I miss you teme' & I'll reply back with, 'I miss you too dobe'.

But he's on a very important mission to go see Gaara to get some info on the new group going around robing the banks in the Sand. I was about to ask if I could go with him but before I could get my word by he said and I quote, "No Sasuke. I am not going to get you hurt by anyone on this mission, we do have a baby on the way and I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you understand I'm trying to protect you." I huff and puff about going but none of my words made him change his mind and the 5th hokage even agree with him.

So here I am with him half worrying me to death and me trying to remind myself that he could take care of himself. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys how he got me pregnant in the first place and how can a guy get pregnant anyway. Well it's a funny story exactly, it all started with the time...

_We were at house, coming back from our 14 date this month drunk off our butts that only god knows how much we drink that night. We were bored as hell, laying on our bed talking to each other quietly._

_"Don't you think you will ever re-form your family, Sasuke?"_

_"Well yes, you as the top daddy & me as the bottom dad and our children would be full of life like you are or quiet as I am, it really doesn't matter to me what they end up like as long as their happy." Sasuke replied blushing._

_Naruto ended up blushing too as he thought about it and widen his eyes like he realized something. "You want to form a family with me Sasuke?" _

_The black and blue haired boy said with shyiness and a little blushing on his each cheek, "Yes Naru-sama"_

_"Say that again Sasuke, please say it again." Naruto replied with a purr full of lust as he stared at me with desire. _

_I replied back with a sliver down my spine, "Naru-sama I want to form a family with you." _

_And then the next thing I know we both ended up making love until the morning. I think we woke the neighbors by the bumping from our very house to the bedroom and the neighbors came knocking on the door asking what happen last night. They said and I quote, "We heared loud moans and bumps coming from your house last night, what happened?" Naruto replied back, "We don't know maybe it was in your dreams or something because we sure didn't hear it." Yep it wasn't much of a lie because we didn't know that we were making that much noise and I found out later on that morning that I was pregnant with Naruto's child. It was easy telling Naruto about me pregnant but it was a shock that he exactly fainted the first chance he got. After he woke back up, I was informed that the fox had something to do with it. He somehow made me pregnant by his sperm. _

_And sooner and later the villagers and our friends found out about the pregnancy and they were all excited to see the new born baby coming in 6 months._

I laugh as I continued to think about it and rub my stomach as I feel a little kick, "Hey little guy I know you want to come out as soon as possible but you got to wait. It's not time yet."

It was getting dark outside so I went back to the house to rest and wait for my dobe to come back home from his mission. I was still worried as a mother hen worried about her baby chick. He didn't sent me a message about his safety or what, so I am worried sick laying on the couch trying to stay awake long enough to see when he comes home.

***cliffhanger***

**Yep viewers, I'm leaving you right here to wait until next time.**

**Remember I don't own anything of NARUTO but this story I created. Listen I'm doing a story or 2 each week or 2 week from now on since I really think I can do a lot more chapter stories than long ago when I was doing more sexual stories. Don't like, don't read that's what I always say.**

**And to just tell you this is not a M-rating story. It's not going to have all that sexual stuff, ewww you thought that I was going have my stories like that forever. Even my friend says I am a complete pervert when it comes to stories like that. So for kids out their who like Narusasu stories but not M-rated, I support you full heartedly and I hope you have a bless day.**


End file.
